


Just Caf

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge AUs [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Coffee date, Lando is a good uncle, Lando ships it, M/M, my attempt at writing flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which, with a bit of help from Lando Calrissian, Ben gets the courage to ask Poe out sooner





	Just Caf

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Asking Someone Out
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 

 Ben doesn't often talk with Uncle Lando, but the talks he does have with him are good. He likes Uncle Lando; he has a good sense of humor and good advice, and he's just generally good to talk to. It's just a pity that Uncle Lando is usually busy taking care of Cloud City and everything, because the conversations they do have are good. It's during one point in the conversation that it drifts to Poe.

"He's amazing, Uncle Lando," Ben says. "I mean, he's one of the best pilots out there. Have you seen him fly? I mean, he's really good."

"I've seen bits and pieces of him flying," Lando says. "He's pretty good. His mom would be proud of him."

"Yeah." Ben's smile grows sad. He can still remember Shara Bey -- kind, vibrant, funny. It just hurts sometimes that she's not around, and he can only imagine for Poe that there are times when he wishes his mother were there. "And he's really funny. He just has this talent for saying the right things at the right times, he's kind, he's brave, he's..." _Beautiful_ , Ben thinks, and he wonders if he's said too much.

"You really think the galaxy of him, don't you?" Lando says, grinning.

"It's not...weird, is it?"

"It's not, actually," Lando says. "It's pretty cute."

"Well...thanks." Ben sighs. "The Order's really no help on relationships, though."

"Ah. Them. Yeah, they're pretty anti-fun, aren't they?"

Ben claps his hand to his mouth to suppress a surprised laugh. "Uncle Lando!"

"Well, it's true. It's not like fun leads to the Dark Side." Lando sighs. "Kidding aside, the Order really doesn't know what they're talking about. I mean, love doesn't lead to the Dark Side. Even stuff like obsession...that's not love. Real love? That's a beautiful thing. And beautiful things don't lead you down the wrong path."

"You could be a Master yourself."

Lando laughs. "Too anti-fun for my tastes."

"They're not...all bad."

"I'm sure they're not. But all those rules and regulations, all the restrictions...it's a miracle you haven't lost it, actually. I'd lose it." Lando sighs. "I don't think they've ever let their hair down in their lives. I kind of feel sorry for them."

Ben finds he can't entirely argue with that.

***

It takes a matter of being out of the Academy before Ben can approach Poe properly. Poe's currently just finishing a conversation with Snap before he seems to notice Ben. Ben wonders absently if he's being a creep just by watching, just by waiting for his chance to talk to Poe. And what if he messes up somehow? What if he says the wrong thing? What if -- ?

But as Poe heads over towards him, he seems genuinely happy to see Ben. BB-8 wheels behind him, an ever-faithful companion, even as Ben grins back.

Finally, Poe reaches Ben. "Hey," he says. "How are you?"

"Hi." Inside, Ben curses himself for not being more eloquent. "I'm good. I was wondering if..."

"Well, what?" Poe looks at him, and Ben can't help but be captivated by how lovely Poe's eyes are.

"Do you...want to get caf sometime?"

Poe's smile is practically radiant. "I never thought you'd ask."

Score one for Ben Solo, Ben supposes. And yet he can't help but be a bit nervous. He feels like he's gone down a path that there's really no turning back from.

It's just caf, right? It's nothing momentous? And yet he can't help but be scared.

Still, it's just caf. Caf with someone he cares deeply for.

Nothing can go wrong, right?

***

Finding a good place to have caf takes a bit of doing, but in the end, they find one of those caf shops on the Yavin IV space station, and Ben has to admit that in terms of a first date (if this is a first date), it has a beautiful view of Yavin's surface from here. Across from them, there's a mother trying to tame her unruly child, who's playing under the table.

"So," Ben says. "How are things going?"

"In terms of missions?" Poe says. "Better than they were. I mean, it's still rough, but..."

"Is it always rough?" Ben says.

"Pretty much. How's the Order?"

"They're...the Order."

Poe laughs. He sounds so beautiful when he laughs, Ben thinks, and looks beautiful too, almost ethereal. He's like someone from a fairytale come to life before Ben's eyes. "Yeah, I guess that sums it all up."

They're close now, close enough that Ben is practically drowning in Poe's eyes. He has the most beautiful brown eyes. Even sharing a story about the Enclave and hearing Poe's bright, vibrant laugh, Ben feels...comfortable with him. He's drawn in. Is he staring too much? He finds himself trying to vary where he looks, even while he smiles.

Poe falters. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just...haven't had someone for caf before. Let alone someone so..." _Charming. Beautiful. Funny. Perfect._

"What?"

"Well, no one's taken an interest in me before."

Poe actually looks surprised. "No one?"

"Well, in the Enclave, they just never...had stuff like that."

"They don't, huh?"

"Not really."

Ben takes a sip of his caf, and he can swear that Poe's eyes are on him like he wishes he were that mug.

"If they did," Poe says. "I think anyone would."

Ben finds himself blushing despite himself. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're...a likeable person. You're charming, and I..." _Love you_ , Ben picks up from Poe's head, even as the latter says, "Like being around you."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

Ben doesn't know what to say about what he just picked up from Poe's mind. Then, "Do you...love me?"

Poe flushes. Then, "I do. It's hard not to, actually."

It all makes sense, actually. The way that Poe acts around him...Ben wonders why he didn't see it before.

"I...like you. As more than a friend." How does one define love anyway? Ben's been in the Order so long that he doesn't know.

"So you love me?"

"I...think I do. But I'm scared."

"Don't be," Poe says. "Really. There's nothing to be scared of." He smiles gently as he says it, and they're kissing, and Poe's lips are so soft, so sweet, so full. Is this what a kiss feels like? It feels wonderful.

They withdraw, and Poe says, "Don't be afraid."

Ben, in this moment, somehow isn't.

***

"So," Lando says, over their next commcall, "How was your date?"

"I think I like Poe," Ben says. "As more than a friend."

"You love him?"

"Yes." Ben's surprised to hear himself say it. "I do. He's a good man."

"Then I guess that's what matters, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Ben smiles despite himself. And now he definitely isn't afraid, not here, not now. For right now, he's looking towards a bright future. 


End file.
